Excuse moi Harry
by Roxas0092
Summary: je ne sais pas trop comment présenter ceci mais... C'est une réécriture sur l'une des scènes du film. Si vous voulez savoir laquelle, je vous invite à la lire


Voici une petite fanfiction sur Kingsman qui reprend la scène (pour ceux qui connaissent) où Eggsy voulait dégommer son beau père parce qu'il a blessé sa mère juste après l'échec de son dernier examen pour devenir un kingsman.

J'ai repris exactement les mêmes phrases du film sauf la fin.

C'est la première fois que je publie une de mes histoires et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Toutes critiques est la bienvenue du moment qu'elle soit constructive.

Si il reste des fautes, je m'en excuse. Je les reli plusieurs fois mais on se sait jamais.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture

•••••••

Le jeune homme rentra dans la maison du Kingsman énervé de ne pas avoir pu régler ses comptes avec son beau père.

Eggsy s'avança jusqu'aux escaliers où se tenait Harry, qui le regardait d'un air sévère. Le jeune homme pouvait percevoir de la déception dans les yeux de son mentor. Celui-ci commença à parler, Eggsy savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire.

"Tu as laissé passer la plus grande chance de ta vie". Dit-il d'une voix froide tout en descendant les escaliers. "À cause d'un chien à la con !" Sa voix se fit plus dure sur ces derniers mots. "Et ensuite, tu m'as humilié en volant la voiture de mon patron"

" Vous avez tiré sur votre chien pour un putain de boulot ?!" Dit-il indigné.

L'homme lui répondit. "Oui, je l'ai fait".Tout en continuant de descendre les escaliers. Eggsy le suivait toujours du regard. Puis il reprit tout en se dirigeant vers une porte:

" Et Mr. Pickel me le rappelle à chaque fois que je vais chier !" Dit-il en haussant la voix.

Le jeune homme regarda l'animal empaillé quelque peu étonné puis dit au propriétaire:

" Vous avez tiré sur v'tre chien et vous l'avez empaillé ?!... Vous êtes vraiment fêlé !" Dit-il en regardant dans les yeux son vis-à-vis.

Le gentleman lui répondit sur le champ:

" Non, j'ai tiré sur mon chien et ensuite, je l'ai ramené chez moi et je m'en suis occupé pendant les 11 années qui ont suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt d'une pancréatite !"

Tout ce que pu répondre Eggsy fut un "quoi ?" rempli d'incompréhension. L'homme reprit plus calmement. "C'était une balle à blanc, Eggsy. Une putain de balle à blanc"

L'homme reprit avec une voix plus douce.

" Tu te souviens d'Amelia ? Demanda t-il au plus jeune. "Ouais". Le plus vieux reprit: " Elle ne s'est pas noyée, elle travaille dans notre service technologique à Berlin, elle va bien. On doit tester vos limites. Les Kingsmen ne tolèrent la mort d'une vie que pour en sauver une autre." Eggsy regarda son vis-à-vis sévèrement tout en lui répondant, énervé. "Comme pour mon père qui a sauvé la vôtre, même si votre connerie lui a coûté la sienne ! Vous l'avez empaillé lui aussi ou quoi ?!". Galahad se tut et regarda Eggsy tristement. "... Ne vois tu pas que tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour le remercier ?"

Quand il entendit ces mots, le jeune homme regretta ses paroles puis détourna le regard, rempli de remords. Il voulait se faire pardonner quand Harry fut appelé par Merlin. Il profita de ce petit lapse de temps pour réfléchir à ses mots. Puis, l'homme se retourna vers Eggsy, ayant fini son appel. Eggsy pris son courage à deux mains et s'excusa.

"Harry, je suis désolé… J'frai tout ce que vous voudrez..", il fut coupé dans sa phrase par la voix rauque de son interlocuteur. "J'espère bien. Pour l'instant, reste ici ! On en reparlera à mon retour."

Harry commença à partir, s'éloignant de son élève. Celui-ci, hésita à faire quelque chose puis attrapa le bras d'Harry qui se tourna vers lui. Galahad attendait que l'homme en face de lui se lance.

"Merde Harry !!" Dit-il en haussant la voix. "J'veux pas qu'on règle cette p'tain de situation plus tard !" puis d'un mouvement peu assuré, Eggsy l'embrassa. Harry fut quelque peu étonné sur le moment mais répondit au baiser. Eggsy se recula légèrement et regarda l'homme qu'il aimait.

" Je t'aime Harry…" Fut les seuls mots que celui-ci entendit car la voix du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus basse. Harry le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front. Puis il se détacha du garçon qui le regardait sans voix. Soudain, il entendit la même voix rauque qui lui répondit d'un ton léger. "Moi aussi… Eggsy".

Il n'en revenait pas, il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?! Un doux sourire commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Harry reprit sa marche vers la porte d'entrée. Eggsy le suivi puis lui cria. "Bonne chance Harry !" puis il marmonna "Fais attention à toi…".

La porte claqua, il ne restait plus que lui. Il alla jusqu'au bureau de Harry, attendant les visuels. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il ne reverrai plus celui qu'il aimait.

Fin

•••••••

Voilà, j'espère que cette (toute) petite histoire et/ou reprise de cette scène vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires, merci


End file.
